


Thoughts of Love

by iamthepizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthepizzaman/pseuds/iamthepizzaman
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts of Love

_Fuck I'm in love with Cas._ This has been Dean Winchesters first and last thought of every day since he came to the realization. It first popped into his head when Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder while watching Tombstone for the seventh time. And right now he's thinking it while he wakes up alone looking at the cold empty space to his left that Cas would fit perfectly in.

The fact is Dean and Cas met in freshman year of college and have been inseparable ever since. And now five years later Dean is terrified to let his new revelation known, Cas has been in his life so long now that even the slightest chance of rejection has Dean running for the hills. But it's hard to keep it in when Cas gives him a soft smile, grumbles until he has his morning coffee, has no regard for Dean's personal space, and looks at Dean like he's his whole world. That being said it's also in those moments Dean thinks there might be a slight possibility that Cas feels the same way.

*

 _I'm in love with Dean Winchester._ Castiel thinks this - not for the first time, by far- as he watches Dean eat his fifth piece of apple pie. Castiel had made it for him to celebrate Dean's promotion at work and while Dean was the better baker he swore up and down that Cas' pie was the best he'd ever had. He thought it when Dean forced him to watch Tombstone for what feels like the thousandth time. And when Dean unconsciously leans into Cas's space when he speaks. And so many, many other itme.

Castiel has loved Dean since he met him and it's taken five years to finally realize that he can't live one more day without telling him. So while Dean shoves another piece of the pie in his month Castiel opens his.

"I'm in love with you."

And while he was hoping for Dean to reciprocate he wasn't really expecting it. But...

"Fuck Cas, I'm in love with you too."

*

 _Castiel and Dean are in love._ Everyone who meets them thinks it, and everyone who meets them is absolutely right.


End file.
